Hikkikomori
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. Yaoi. Alfred vai passar as férias com seu primo, Arthur, e passa a ter consciência das dificuldades que as pessoas podem passar quando começa a se envolver com Kiku, um garoto um pouco mais velho que se nega a sair de seu quarto.


Hikkikomoris

Advertências: Essa fanfic contém yaoi – Relacionamento homossexual – entre os EUA e Japão.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada – Erros ortográficos corrigidos -.  
Apesar de não possuir grande referência histórica já que é ambientada em um universo alternativo, sua história se baseia nos trezentos anos de isolamento do Japão com o resto do mundo, ou no caso da história, três anos.  
O título da fanfic é referente a uma atitude tomada apenas pelos jovens japoneses, que se isolam da sociedade, trancando-se no quarto ou em parte da casa e recusando-se a sair.  
Foram utilizados os nomes humanos dos personagens, segue abaixo a lista para melhor interpretação:

Alfred F. Jones – Estados Unidos da América  
Matthew Williams– Canadá  
Arthur Kirkland – Inglaterra  
Kiku Honda – Japão  
Yao Wang – China  
Im Sôo Young – Coréia do Sul  
Também são citados gêmeos, referentes a Taiwan e Hong Kong.

Apreciem a leitura.

Para Alfred, morador da rua Estados Unidos, situada no bairro América do Norte, conhecido por sua classe média composta de trabalhadores esforçados e suas perfeitas famílias, aquela era a única forma que jovens de sua idade viviam e ele acreditava fielmente nisso.. Desconhecia a dor, o conflito e a pobreza.. Para ele, sua maior preocupação era o sabor do sorvete que tomaria no finalzinho da tarde com seu irmãozinho mais novo enquanto esperasse seu pai chegar do trabalho, ficando ali sentados na esquina da rua.

Aos onze anos de idade, o mundo lhe parecia cheio de coisas novas, mas sempre monótonas e pacificas.. Vivia a busca por emoção e diversão intensa, portanto dificilmente era possível ver Alfred recusar sair com os amigos ou ir a lugares novos.. Já Matthew, seu irmão mais novo, de apenas dez anos, não pensava da mesma forma, acreditava que a vida era boa enquanto fosse pacifica e suas viagens mais longas deveriam ser até o mercado no qual ia com sua mãe todas as quartas-feiras, tudo que fosse mais longe do que aquilo era uma ameaça paz que tanto amava.

Talvez pelo jeito tão diferente de Alfred, quando foi convidado pelos seus tios para irem para casa de verão deles, fazendo assim companhia ao seu primo, Arthur, Alfred não hesitou em aceitar.. Enquanto Matthew pediu para pensar e ao refletir um pouco, recusou, optando ficar em casa e brincando com seus amigos e vizinhos. Alfred, que não gostava muito de Arthur, mesmo que quando menores fossem mais próximos, irritou-se com a recusa de Matthew, mas nem por isso o fez mudar de idéia sobre a sua decisão de ir.

Foi então, entrando naquele carro cheio de malas e itens aparentemente desnecessários, como louça para o chá da tarde, que Alfred foi rumo ao interior, junto com Arthur, para passar um mês em um lugar belo e desconhecido.. E como previsível, monótono e pacifico! Seus tios possuíam uma bela casa de campo, de seus seis quartos, com cortinas de renda e vista para um jardim com flores..

Arthur, assim que chegou no local e deixou suas malas em seu quarto, alertou a família que iria na casa de Yao Wang, nome estranho que fez Alfred pensar inicialmente não pertencer que se tratava de uma pessoa. Então, recebendo a sugestão de seus pais, disse para Alfred se aprontar e acompanhá-lo. Temendo ser um local tão chato quanto a casa, pegou suas botas, chapéu de cowboy e pistola de plástico, esperando brincar sozinho já que duvidava muito que Arthur brincasse com ele.

Provavelmente pela diferença de idade deles, já que Arthur era um rapaz de dezesseis anos e a tempos havia perdido interesse pelas brincadeiras nas quais Alfred tanto gostava e não se dedicava mais a quaisquer atividades com ele. Assim que Alfred chegou na entrada, encontrando Arthur, ele o olhou de cima a baixo, como se quisesse certificar que ele levaria aquilo e ao notar que pelas reações de Alfred era sério, apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e colocou-se a caminhar.

- Na casa do Wang são todos muito sérios e organizados, não cause nenhum transtorno.. Lá tem outras crianças, mas se for brincar com elas, faça-o no jardim, já que eles consideram barulho e transtorno dentro da casa algo inadequado.. – Arthur alertou Alfred enquanto caminhavam por aquela rua de pedrinhas e terra. Aquele era mesmo o fim do mundo, deveria haver no máximo três casas por quilometro e o maior sinal de vida eram os sons dos pássaros em cima das árvores, parecendo se queixar pelo tédio que sentiam..

Andaram em torno de três quilômetros, não era o que se podia chamar de longe, mas também não diria que eram vizinhos. A casa desse Wang já impressionou Alfred logo na entrada, não tinha a mesma arquitetura de casas normais, era bem.. diferente. Na entrada, havia uma escada e uma varanda com piso de madeira, semelhante a um deck, que seguia por toda a extensão da casa e haviam ricos detalhes em pedra na escada, algo meio religioso e exótico, mas não sabia ao certo como defini-lo.

- Venha, Alfred.. – Disse Arthur, impaciente, esperando-me na porta de entrada, subindo os degraus a sua frente, Alfred se deparou com um local ainda mais estranho.

No local havia pintura por todas as paredes, ou melhor, portas, por que não haviam paredes. Pinturas vermelhas, douradas, vibrantes.. Dragões, mulheres, homens, o céu cheio de estrelas.. Havia de tudo com uma riqueza em detalhes que poderia desnortear qualquer um. Também havia mesas, estantes e muitos outros com vasos, todos também belamente pintados, era tudo novo e estranho.. Não havia como não ficar admirado..

- Bem vindo, Kirkland.. – Disse um rapaz, utilizando vestes vermelhas e douradas, combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente. Seus traços, femininos e diferenciados, chamavam a atenção, cabelos castanhos escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo meio folgado. Seus movimentos, lentos, impressionavam tanto como a sua aparência, ele aproximou-se de Arthur, fazendo uma reverência e abrindo espaço para que seguíssemos para o interior da casa.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Wang.. – Disse Arthur, pelo visto ambos se tratavam pelos seus sobrenomes, mesmo parecendo haver intimidade entre eles. – Ahh, esse é meu primo, Alfred, seus primos estão aí? – Perguntou, parecendo querer arrumar logo algumas crianças para fazer companhia a Alfred e conseguir ter uma conversa tranqüila com Wang.

- Sim, no jardim dos fundos.. Por que não o deixamos com eles e tomamos um chá? Quero que me conte como está a vida na cidade.. Não saio daqui desde a última vez que fui lhe visitar.. – Comentou o rapaz, guiando-os por sua casa, ele deveria ter a idade de Arthur, mas sua educação era de alguém bem mais maduro.

- Então já são cinco meses, não é? Encontrei com Ivan a uns dois meses atrás, tem o visto? – Perguntou, parecendo já iniciar um diálogo com o rapaz, Alfred, porém ainda estava vislumbrado com tudo a sua volta e não era capaz de perceber isso, até que se viu em uma bela varanda com algumas crianças brincando no jardim, entre pedras e um pequeno lago artificial.

- Im Sôo Young! – Chamou Wang, fazendo um garoto que utilizava vestes estranhas, brancas com um colete azul, aproximar-se deles, rindo de algo que outro garoto que estava no jardim havia dito. – Esse é Alfred, brinque com ele enquanto converso com o Kirkland, está bem? – Perguntou, fazendo o garoto movimentar a cabeça, em sinal para que Alfred o seguisse.

- Eu sou Im Sôo, você é Alfred, né? Esse daqui é o meu jardim.. Aquele é o meu lago.. Aqueles peixes no lago são meus.. Aquela pedra grande ali também é minha, aquele caminho também é meu.. Aqueles ali são os meus amigos.. Esse daqui é o meu chão e aquela é a minha árvore.. – O garoto começou a falar direto, como se estivesse conquistando cada item após citá-lo, tomando-o para si, um atrás do outro.

Aquele garoto parecia bem infantil, mesmo provavelmente tendo a mesma idade de Alfred e as outras crianças do jardim deveriam ter no máximo seis anos de idade, eram um casal de gêmeos. Foi então, enquanto aquele garoto dizia que os gêmeos também eram seus, que ele viu a janela no canto da casa, entre as cortinas, alguém observá-lo.

- O que..? – Alfred ficou vidrado naquela janela, querendo ver quem era aquele que se atrevia a espioná-lo. Então o vento balançou de leve a cortina, revelando um menino, não muito mais velho que Alfred, mas diferente de qualquer outro menino que já havia visto.

- Aquele é o Kiku, ele também é meu.. – Disse Im Sôo, segurando o braço de Alfred e querendo puxá-lo para o lado do jardim, para listar o que havia lá e também era dele. Mas Alfred não o permitiu, se soltando e caminhando para perto da janela, querendo ver aquele garoto de mais perto.

Ele tinha traços semelhantes ao dos membros daquela família, mas era muito mais magro e muito mais pálido do que eles. Seu cabelos e olhos eram mais negros do que os outros, isso agravava ainda mais o tom branco de sua pele.. Seus cabelos possuía a parte da frente cortada com perfeição, enquanto a parte de trás parecia mais bagunçada e seu corpo parecia debilitado, em um eterno estado de exaustão.

- Ele é lindo.. – Falou Alfred, sem jeito, andando para mais perto da janela, mas quando o garoto do seu interior notou, escondeu-se atrás da cortina. Isso causou um pouco de irritação e descontentamento em Alfred, porque alguém tão belo se escondia daquele jeito dele?

- Não é? Isso tudo porque ele é meu.. Mas ele era bem mais bonito antes de ficar doente.. – Falou Im Sôo, parecendo um pouco desanimado e andando rumo a janela, ficando a apenas uns três metros dela, mas por ela ser mais alta do que ele, ainda inalcançável. – Kiku, você já almoçou hoje? Você precisa comer..

- Doente? Ele não come..? – Perguntou Alfred, pensativo, ele parecia mesmo ser bem mais magro do que qualquer outro, talvez sua doença o tenha deixado incapaz de comer direito. – O que ele tem?

- Ele não sai do quarto.. Falaram que ele é hikkikomori.. Ele ia para a escola antes, mas ai caçoaram dele e ele se trancou no quarto e não sai mais.. – Explicou Im Sôo, olhando para janela parecendo um pouco desanimado, infeliz com a situação de Kiku.

- Por que caçoariam dele..? – Alfred não entendia como alguém tão belo poderia ser vítima de implicância dos colegas de turma, ele era tão bonito.. Exceto é claro, se fosse inveja deles, mas um ou dois invejosos não conseguiriam perturbar alguém ao ponto de fazê-lo se isolar dos outros.

- Porque ele dizia ver coisas.. Espíritos, demônios e coisas assim.. Mas o Kiku é um bom garoto, entende? Ele não merecia passar por aquilo.. – Im Soo afastou-se, andando para o jardim e Alfred o seguiu com o olhar.

- O que fizeram com ele..? – Perguntou Alfred, ficando entretido pelas palavras do outro, que não diziam mais que as coisas eram dele e sim falava com seriedade, um tipo de seriedade na qual Alfred desconhecia.

Naquela tarde, Alfred passou a entender um pouco dos problemas que alguém pode enfrentar por ser diferente dos outros. Brincar não lhe parecia mais importante, lhe interessava mais ouvir as palavras de Im Sôo, uma atrás da outra, contando os problemas que Kiku enfrentou, a forma que seus colegas se voltaram contra ele, machucando-o fisicamente e psicologicamente para por final, ele chegar em casa, entrar dentro do próprio quarto e não querer sair mais.

Soube também que ninguém entrava ali, se alguém tentava forçar a entrada, Kiku chorava e se machucava, para conseguirem dar-lhe coisas básicas como comida e água, tinham que deixá-la no início da noite próxima a porta dele, já que durante a madrugada, quando não houvesse ninguém por perto, ele pegaria e colocaria para dentro.

Ele nem mesmo saia para ir no banheiro, depois da primeira semana dele trancado, deram-lhe uma bacia grande para ele se banhar e pelos costumes da casa, já possuía um pinico para outras necessidades. A cada dois dias colocavam uma garrafa de vinte litros de água na porta do quarto e a cada três dias a bacia aparecia com água suja na porta do quarto, quando ele tomava banho.

Deveria ser uma vida difícil ficar trancado dentro do quarto, não havia o que fazer, as vezes Wang colocava livros na porta, para que Kiku pudesse se distrair, mas ele nunca os pegava, ficava apenas sentado o dia todo em silêncio naquele quarto. Im Sôo contou que todos amavam muito Kiku, por isso não se queixavam sobre ele decidir se trancar, mas que todas as manhãs, ele ia até a porta, desejar bom dia a Kiku e Wang ia as noites, para deixar coisas na porta e conversar com ele, mas Kiku não o respondia..

Mas entre toda aquela história o que mais impressionou Alfred foi descobrir que Kiku era apenas dois anos mais velho que ele, possuía treze anos.. E estava trancado em seu quarto desde os dez anos.. Alfred pensou em Matthew, que era tímido e as vezes enfrentava problemas na escola por ser muito quieto, mas seus colegas nunca o atormentaram.. E Kiku parecia ter o apoio da família, por que não desabafava com eles assim como Matthew fazia com ele quando tinha problemas?

Quando Arthur disse que iam embora estava quase na hora do pôr do sol, mesmo que o plano fosse Alfred brincar com as outras crianças, acabara passando toda a tarde conversando com Im Sôo. Antes de sair da casa, olhou para aquela janela novamente e viu entre as cortinas, Kiku observá-lo a distância. Deveria ser solitário ver os outros brincar ali fora e estar sempre sozinho no quarto.. Mas para fazê-lo preferir a essa solidão, fora do quarto deveria haver muito sofrimento e para Kiku as coisas deveriam ser difíceis demais..

Naquela noite, quando Wang foi levar a comida para Kiku, que incluía água, suco e uma refeição recém preparada, alguns potes com alimentos que nutritivos que pudessem ser ingeridos sem preparo a qualquer hora do dia e alguns biscoitos, ele se sentou em frente a porta olhando-a um pouco pensativo. Por mais que lhe dessem o suficiente para viver, ficar trancado ali nunca seria viver e sim sobreviver.. Viver de verdade seria ser uma criança normal e correr no jardim..

- Kiku, hoje Arthur Kirkland veio nos visitar.. Ele trouxe o seu primo, sabia? Talvez você o tenha visto no jardim.. Ele tem a idade do Im Sôo Young.. Seria ótimo se vocês pudessem brincar juntos, não é? É.. Seria ótimo.. – Era sempre assim, quanto mais Wang falava, mais deprimido ficava, a falta de resposta sempre o desanimava, mas ele sabia que precisava ver aquilo como um desafio temporário que a família estava vivendo. – O Kirkland disse que viu Ivan na cidade.. Você não sente falta da cidade? Íamos naquela livraria próximo daquela confeitaria, lembra..? Podíamos ir lá um dia desses.. Se você quisesse.. – Continuava Wang, tentando despertar o interesse de Kiku.

Um som saiu do quarto, como se uma porta fosse aberta, não era difícil reconhecê-lo, quando Kiku se sentia pressionado, ele escondia-se dentro do armário, Wang viu que havia ido longe demais e sabia que precisava se corrigir ou Kiku poderia acabar ainda mais machucado do que já estava desde que havia se trancado li dentro..

– Não, não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum.. Não precisamos ir a livraria, não precisa sair daí.. Apenas diga-me se está bem... – Wang sentia-se definhar ao ver seu amado Kiku com tanto medo do mundo a fora, com medo da própria família. Culpava-se por não ter notado o problema antes dele se tornar grande, por não amá-lo o suficiente e por permitir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto..

Já na casa de Arthur, antes do jantar, Arthur e Alfred se sentaram na sala, enquanto Arthur tentava ler um livro, Alfred fazia ruídos enquanto tentava montar um quebra-cabeça, parecendo se queixar pelas peças não se encaixarem. Quando os ruídos pareceram finalmente cessar, Arthur levou o olhar para Alfred e notou-o encará-lo determinado, parecendo ter alguma dúvida sobre algo.

- O que foi..? – Perguntou Arthur, desconfortável por estar sendo encarado daquele jeito. Alfred e ele podiam ter sido mais próximos quando mais novos, mas agora já não fazia idéia do que passava pela cabeça dele e não entendia o que ele planejava olhando-o assim.

- Tem um garoto naquela casa que não quer sair do quarto.. – Contou, como se quisesse que Arthur lhe falasse sobre isso, ao notar o motivo da curiosidade de Alfred, Arthur suspirou e deixou o seu livro de lado. Não gostava de falar sobre os outros, mas contar um pouco para Alfred sobre a situação de Kiku não lhe parecia má idéia.

- Ele se chama Kiku, é filho único da família secundária de Wang.. Na família dele há divisões, Yao Wang é da principal, Kiku da secundária, Im Sôo Young da terciária e assim por diante.. A pressão que Kiku sofre da família não é tão grande como a que Yao Wang sofria, mas ainda assim, ele não soube suportar tudo.. Então, já exausto pela pressão que sofria, seus amigos da escola começaram a tratá-lo mal.. Ele ficou cansado de tudo isso e resolveu se trancar no quarto para descansar.. – Arthur tentava contar a história de um modo que amenizasse a situação, mas para Alfred aquelas palavras pouco adiantavam já que já conseguia imaginar a gravidade da situação.

- Im Sôo falou que ele via coisas, sabe, fantasmas... – Disse Alfred, sem qualquer cerimônia, já tinha ouvido falar que coisas assim existiam, pessoas vendo espíritos e muito mais. Coisas assim sempre passavam na TV, mas duvidava se o que Im Sôo havia dito era verdade e que Kiku também era uma dessas pessoas.

- Você acredita que ele podia ver..? – Perguntou Arthur, parecendo estar realmente interessado na opinião de Alfred. Diferente dos outros, Arthur conseguia entender os sentimentos de Kiku, ele também podia ver coisas.. Mas sabia que para conviver com os outros, o melhor era manter isso em segredo.

- Não acredito muito no que Im Sôo diz, ele disse que tudo naquela casa era dele.. Mas se foi Kiku que disse, então acredito nele.. – Respondeu sem precisar pensar muito, confiava em Kiku mesmo sem nunca ter falado com ele diretamente.

- Uhm, é? Interessante.. Por que não tenta perguntar a ele..? – Sugeriu Arthur, talvez uma pessoa nova pudesse forçar Kiku a reagir, coisa que Wang e os outros não seriam capazes, pois não entendiam os sentimentos do Kiku do jeito que ele precisava ser entendido.

No dia seguinte, Arthur voltou para visitar Wang, na verdade, sua casa de férias mais parecia servir de função para que eles se encontrassem com maior freqüência. Alfred acompanhou Arthur novamente e foi junto com Im Sôo para o jardim, onde deveriam brincar, mas Im Sôo parecia estar ocupado tendo que cuidar dos gêmeos, pois a menina parecia ter tropeçado mais cedo e agora só sabia chorar..

Alfred aproximou-se da janela, tentando ver se aquele menino estava ali próximo as cortinas novamente, mas não o encontrou. Porém, uma pequena fresta do vidro parecia aberta, provavelmente para ventilar. Alfred ficou abaixo da janela, ela estava um metro mais alta que ele, mas era o suficientemente próxima para que Alfred fosse capaz de jogar algo lá dentro.

Pegando em seu bolso uma pequena embalagem de pastilhas de bala de morango que havia trazido da cidade, jogou-a em direção da fresta e conseguiu acertar o interior do quarto, como planejado. Em poucos segundos, ouviu um som dentro do quarto e avistou uma sombra próximo as cortinas, Kiku deveria estar ali, próximo o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

- Ei, minhas balas caíram aí dentro? Devolva-as e aí podemos comê-las.. Eu sou o Alfred.. E você..? – Perguntou, tentando ser gentil e extrovertido, mas após cinco segundos de silêncio, vendo que o outro não responderia, resolveu continuar a falar. – Eu sei o seu nome, deve achar que foi uma pergunta estúpida, imagino.. E então, não vai devolver a minha bala? Pegue umas se quiser, são gostosas..

Alfred sentou-se ali, próximo a janela, olhando-a fixamente, pode ver um leve movimento nas cortinas, Kiku deveria estar se movimentando lá dentro. Se passou no máximo dois minutos até que ouviu algo caindo do seu lado, era sua embalagem de balas, ainda intacta, provavelmente Kiku não quisera pegá-las mesmo depois de Alfred as oferecê-las.

- Não vai querer mesmo? – Falou, tirando uma das pastilhas de dentro da embalagem e jogando-a pela fresta da janela. – Experimente, é bom.. Sei que devem ter lhe dito para não aceitar doces de estranhos, mas eu não sou muito estranho, entende? Na verdade, as pessoas me acham bem normal.. Pensando bem, você é estranho, sabia? – O comentário de Alfred fez Kiku recuar, afastando-se um pouco da janela. – A maioria dos garotos da minha rua não devolveria as minhas balas.. Mas você é educado, não é? – O que Alfred disse deve ter tranqüilizado Kiku, pois a sombra retornou a janela.

Alfred passou a tarde toda abaixo da janela, falando com Kiku, contava-lhe sobre as coisas que aconteciam na rua que morava, falou sobre o seu irmão, o sorvete que tomavam enquanto esperavam seu pai voltar do trabalho. Mesmo não recebendo respostas, o diálogo foi animado e a sombra de Kiku se manteve na janela o tempo todo, sem atrever a se afastar.

No dia seguinte, Alfred fez o mesmo, jogou o pacote de balas e recebeu-o novamente intocado, depois jogou uma bala apenas para lá dentro e se sentou no chão, começando a conversar. O ato de jogar as balas era mais uma forma de avisar que havia chegado ali do que oferecê-la, mas no quinto dia, ao cumprir esse ritual a embalagem de balas, Kiku devolve-a faltando um, aceitando-a na primeira tentativa.

- Você.. – Alfred pegou a embalagem de bala, olhando-a por alguns segundos, refletindo. – Quer que eu traga um sabor diferente amanhã? Eu trouxe pra cá também uma bala de laranja, uma de menta e uma de abacaxi.. Na verdade a de abacaxi era do Matthew, mas peguei dele quando vim viajar.. – Alfred não era como os outros, não esperava que falando obtivesse uma resposta, mas queria muito recebê-la, queria ouvir a voz daquele belo menino atrás das cortinas.

A pequena fresta da janela aumentou, não muito, algo em torno de dez centímetros. Alfred pode ver aqueles finos e brancos dedos abrirem espaço e então visualizou a figura sair de trás das cortinas, não se aproximava da janela ou colocava seu rosto para fora dela, mas era o suficiente para visualizá-lo bem. A memória de Alfred não o havia enganado, era como ele havia visto de relance no primeiro dia, belo e delicado.

- Laranja está bom.. – Disse, com a voz extremamente baixa, se Alfred não estivesse acompanhando o movimento dos lábios, não conseguiria entender o que ele havia tentado lhe dizer. A voz dele era suave, não era feminina, como havia imaginado, mas possuía uma suavidade indescritível, se assemelhava a um doce sussurro.

- Está bem, então será laranja.. – Alfred ficou satisfeito, não agiu com surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Kiku, mesmo sendo algo que tanto desejou, agiu como se a conhecia a muito tempo e já fosse um habito ouvi-la.. E talvez, de certo modo, já conhecesse.. – Perto da casa do Arthur tem uma árvore muito boa para se subir, eu tentei subir nela ontem e cheguei bem alto, até o fim da semana chegarei no galho mais alto.. – Enquanto falava, Kiku ouvia-lo, sem se mover, ainda deixando-se exposto para os olhos de Alfred. – Se eu conseguir, me dá uma recompensa? – Perguntou, sendo bem direto, fazendo Kiku ficar confuso e hesitar, pensando que iriam pressioná-lo novamente para sair do quarto.

- Eu não.. – Não conseguia concluir sua sentença, a idéia de sair daquele quarto o apavorava, então lentamente, foi entrando mais para dentro dele, tentando fugir da vista de Alfred. Tudo o que acontecia lá fora era tão terrível, sempre o machucava, mas no quarto era seguro, nada poderia entrar e lhe ferir..

- Se eu subir quero lhe chamar pelo seu nome.. E você deve me chamar pelo meu, está bem? – Disse, empolgado. Não iria pedir para Kiku sair do quarto, na verdade, vendo-o desde o primeiro momento ali, não imaginava como alguém tão frágil suportaria caminhar ali fora, mas queria muito ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome e não fazia idéia do porque.

No dia seguinte, chegou com a bala de laranja, jogando-a pela janela, mas quando viu Kiku se aproximar, ele parecia mais abatido do que o normal. Seus lábios estavam brancos, parecia tonto e se segurou perto da janela, tentando abrir um pedaço do vidro, mas caindo no chão antes de fazê-lo. Alfred se desesperou, correndo para dentro da casa, procurando Arthur para lhe contar o que havia ocorrido.

Mas a reação de todos foi completamente inesperada, ninguém se moveu ou pareceu nervoso quando souberam disso, apenas pediram para que Alfred se acalmasse. Então Wang lhe explicou que o corpo de Kiku estava fraco, seus músculos estavam atrofiados por se movimentar pouco e seu corpo debilitado por se negar a comer, era normal ter pequenos desmaios segundo os médicos, mas enquanto ele se negasse a sair do quarto, nada poderia ser feito.

Alfred então perguntou porque não arrombavam a porta e forçavam-no a sair dali, vendo a insistência de Alfred no assunto, pediram-no para esquecer isso e deixar Kiku em paz. Eles não faziam idéia de que Alfred estava conversando com Kiku pela janela todos os dias, pensavam que Alfred apenas observava o que acontecia lá dentro, pois para eles, se Kiku fosse se abrir com alguém, ele faria com Wang.

Ao sair da sala, indignado pelo que ouviu de todos, Im Sôo pediu para falar com Alfred e contou-lhe o que aconteceu no dia que Wang tentou arrombar a porta. Contou que ao entrarem no quarto, não acharam nada, mas procurando, Kiku estava dentro do armário, enfiando suas unhas nos próprios braços, ferindo-se. Também havia sangue escapando de seus lábios, ele tentou morder sua própria língua e ele não parava de chorar por um segundo sequer.

Depois daquilo, médicos foram vê-lo, mas diziam que ele estava transtornado demais e era necessário tempo, respeitar seu próprio espaço até ele se acalmar.. Re-colocaram a porta do quarto e deixaram-no lá descansando, primeiro foram dias, depois semanas.. Os médicos ao verem que estavam errados, falaram que deveriam intervir e forçá-lo a sair..Mas Wang não teve coragem de fazer aquilo de novo, de provocar Kiku e fazê-lo se ferir daquele jeito de novo..

Alfred retornou até o jardim, sua bala já estava no chão do jardim, provavelmente estava certo, deveria ter sido um pequeno desmaio e Kiku já deveria estar bem. Mas para ele ainda não era certo ver aquilo acontecer e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Então Alfred tomou a decisão de que iria tirar Kiku daquele quarto.

- Kiku.. – Chamou, sua voz era baixa, não estava confiante, também era a primeira vez que dizia o nome dele e não sabia se era certo fazê-lo, mas também não queria manter aquele relacionamento a distância e não queria fazer Kiku se machucar como os outros haviam feito. – Kiku!! – Elevou a voz, até os gêmeos que brincavam ali perto se assustaram, afastando-se de Alfred, pensando que ele estava irritado.

Kiku apareceu perto da cortina, parecia estar recuperado do seu desmaio e também parecia estar um pouco animado pela presença de Alfred ali, mesmo que não demonstrasse, já que havia grande ausência de expressão facial em seu rosto. Ele ficou observando Alfred, como se esperasse para que ele lhe falasse algo, que iniciasse aquelas longas conversas.

- Eu cheguei ao final da árvore.. – Mentiu, na verdade, andava tão ocupando pensando em Kiku, que nem havia tentado chegar até o último galho. – Por isso, você tem que falar o meu nome! E eu falarei o seu.. Então fale comigo.. Fale comigo, Kiku! – O tom de voz de Alfred acabou assustando um pouco o Kiku, Alfred sempre havia sido gentil e calmo, mas agora estava sendo de um modo um pouco rude.

Mas o tom de voz que Alfred usou acabou assustando não só os gêmeos, mas chamando a atenção de Im Sôo e de Wang, fazendo-os ir até aquele lado do jardim averiguar o motivo da gritaria. Arthur estava irritado, andando atrás de Wang, havia explicado para Alfred os costumes da casa, que não era correto perturbá-lo e agora ele fazia um escândalo? Quando chegaram perto eles viram Kiku próximo a janela, se surpreenderam que Alfred tivesse conseguido-o fazer se aproximar tanto, mas a chegada deles e os gritos de Alfred haviam apavorado Kiku.

- Kiku.. – Wang ficou chocado, fazia tanto tempo que havia visto Kiku assim tão bem, as únicas chances que tinha de vê-lo era observando-o a distância pela janela, quando ele se descuidava e deixava ser exposto.. Mas dessa vez não era descuido, ele havia mesmo se revelado para aquele garoto que havia chego a pouco e agora esse garoto gritava com ele. – Kiku, você está bem? – Perguntou, já revelando seu desespero que tanto tentava ocultar, Im Sôo deve ter notado, pois empurrou Alfred para os braços de Arthur.

- Tire-o daqui! – Mandou Im Sôo, Arthur segurou Alfred pelos braços e puxou-o, iriam sair daquela casa agora, não imaginava que Alfred fosse tão longe e pensar que ele havia pensado que seria uma boa idéia. Já Kiku parecia prestes a ter algum tipo de ataque, estava assustado por ser observado por todos ali, se sentindo exposto e vulnerável.

- Vamos, Alfred! – Falou Arthur e Kiku começou a recuar para dentro do quarto, deixando Wang ainda mais desesperado, tentando se aproximar da janela, mas sendo segurado por Im Sôo, que sabia que seria mais doloroso para Kiku se uma aproximação fosse forçada naquele instante.

- Kiku!! – Gritou Alfred, já perdendo o controle, assim como Wang, enquanto era puxado por Arthur para fora dali. – Kiku! Você não está cumprindo a nossa promessa! Se você não cumprir eu nunca mais vou voltar!! Nunca!! – Gritava, mas suas atitudes estavam sendo motivadas pela angustia, Arthur pegou-o no colo, carregando-o para fora, para que ele não resistisse mais a andar e se arrastasse no chão. Pode sentir lágrimas quentes do Alfred cair em seu ombro, não importava o que tinha acontecido agora, chorar não adiantaria nada, o estrago estava feito.

- Kiku.. Por favor, acalme-se.. – Dizia Wang, tentando acalmá-lo inutilmente já que Wang era o mais alterado ali, tentando até empurrar Im Sôo para se aproximar da janela. O sorriso desesperado de Wang deveria estar deixando Kiku ainda mais assustado.

- Não, nós temos que deixá-lo em paz! Você mesmo disse!! – Falou Im Sôo, agarrando-se nas roupas de Wang e não soltando-o de modo algum, Kiku parecia prestes a chorar e foi o que aconteceu.. A comoção geral fez até os gêmeos chorarem, não estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de gritaria e confusão.

- Não.. – Falou Kiku bem baixo, Wang empurrou Im Sôo e tomou consciência que estava indo longe demais, parando de tentar se aproximar. Agora o único Alfred estava nos braços de Arthur, que estavam prestes a entrar na casa para seguirem a saída, prontos para sair das vistas de Kiku e os gêmeos choravam assustados, abraçando um ao outro. – Não! – Tentou falar mais alto, aproximando-se da janela e abrindo seu vidro, mas ainda sem se apoiar para fora. – Alfred!! – Tentou gritar, ficando com a respiração acelerada, a muito não usava sua voz e tentar falar em um tom elevado agredia suas cordas vocais.

- Me solte, ele está me chamando.. – Disse Alfred, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do Arthur, que havia ficado chocado em ter visto Kiku reagir daquele modo quando Alfred se afastou. Alfred entrou pra casa, correndo e Kiku se pois a chorar, pensando não ter conseguido falar a tempo dele ir embora.

Foi então que Kiku ouviu alguém bater em sua porta, sentia as lágrimas secarem, dando espaço ao pavor. Obrigariam-no a sair do quarto? Fechou a janela e correu para perto do armário, as batidas na porta continuaram, parecia que alguém estava disposto a quebrá-la, mas felizmente, ainda não havia obtido sucesso. Kiku entrou no armário, mas antes que fechasse sua porta, pode ouvir os gritos do lado de fora.

- Kiku!! Você me chamou, não foi? Eu estou aqui, Kiku.. – Falava Alfred, do outro lado do porta, sabia que não deveria forçar, que iria assustá-lo, mas queria vê-lo, queria estar com ele. - Você tem de falar comigo.. Porque eu estou aqui por você.. – Dizia, já desanimando da possibilidade de Kiku reagir, talvez consegui-lo falar não significasse que ele estava pronto para alterar aquilo.

Alfred ficou ali, parado, sem saber o que falar ou como falar, apenas tentando ouvir o que acontecia ali dentro, se perguntando se Kiku estava bem. Pode ver que no final do corredor Arthur e Im Sôo observavam, provavelmente Wang deveria estar com os gêmeos, tentando se acalmar. Ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar, estavam dando algum tempo, esperando que algo acontecesse, mas parecia que não ia acontecer.

- Eu gosto de você.. – Foi o único que foi ouvido, apenas Alfred escutou por estar próximo a porta, mas aquilo lhe causou um grande impacto. Kiku falava baixo, deveria agora estar encostado na porta do outro lado, com medo de abrir e ser ferido, mas incapaz de esconder o real motivo de evitar que Alfred entrasse..

- Gosta..? – Perguntou Alfred, com a voz igualmente baixa, havia ficado surpreso pela declaração, era a primeira vez que alguém dizia que gostava dele, isso é, além dos próprios pais. Já havia ouvido de um dos seus amigos que uma menina havia dito isso a ele, mas pensava que isso era nojento de se ouvir. – É claro que gosta.. – Disse, sem arrogância, apenas agindo como se aquilo fosse o mais sensato. – Eu também gosto de você.. É não seria certo não ser correspondido.. – Falou, em um tom divertido, como se tivesse total certeza de suas palavras. – Ei, Kiku.. Por que essa porta tem que nos separar..?

A pergunta de Alfred incomodou Kiku, aquela porta na qual ele usava para se proteger estava separando-o da pessoa que ele gostava. Para Kiku, abrir aquela porta seria romper sua proteção e por mais que gostasse de Alfred, não sabia se podia trocar a sua proteção que se manteve firme por tantos anos por alguém que havia conhecido a apenas uma semana.

- Kiku.. Você pode abrir e fechar a porta quando quiser.. Se você quiser, eu mesmo fecharei-a para você.. Você não precisa sair, me deixe entrar.. Se você me deixar, então eu.. Eu poderei abraçá-lo e estar com você.. – Alfred falava com uma calma e gentileza que fazia Kiku se sentir seguro, talvez ele tivesse razão, se abrisse a porta, quando ele quisesse, poderia fechá-la de novo, ficando assim sempre protegido.

Foi com esse pensamento que Kiku teve coragem de girar o trinco e puxar a porta, abrindo uma pequena fresta, ao avistar Alfred ali em pé, abriu um pouco mais. Alfred esperou sem se mover até que Kiku se afastasse o suficiente e ele pudesse entrar. Assim que Alfred entrou no quarto, apressadamente Kiku fechou a porta, temendo que algo pudesse vir depois dele, algo que pudesse machucá-lo tentasse entrar.

Alfred se virou para Kiku, não sabia se já podia se aproximar, Kiku apenas mantinha o olhar na porta, com medo de encará-lo. Foi então, que vendo Kiku erguer lentamente seu olhar até ele, que Alfred se aproximou, puxando Kiku para si. No início Kiku se assustou, temeu que aquilo machucasse, mas Alfred ficou ali, abraçando-o gentilmente.

O coração deles acelerou com a aproximação, eles podiam ouvir o batimento cardíaco um do outro, mas principalmente Alfred ouvia o de Kiku. Seu corpo magro permitia que ouvisse o coração palpitar e sentir o vai e vem do seu peito enquanto respirava. O corpo de Kiku era menor do que o de Alfred, mesmo sendo mais velho, um corpo extremamente fraco, um corpo extremamente doente..

- Por que você consegue gostar de alguém como eu..? – Perguntou Kiku, com a voz muito baixa, quando gritou o nome de Alfred havia sentido um pouco de dor, tanto tempo se falar o havia feito perder a maior parte de sua voz. Mas mesmo que ele não dissesse nada, Alfred pode o sentir tremer em seus braços, ele estava assustado e inseguro..

- Eu não sei.. – Falou Alfred, afastando-se um pouco do Kiku, mas sem romper o abraço. O olhar tímido dele e desconfortável fez Alfred pensar duas vezes antes de fazer o que planejava. Mas de algum modo, a mesma figura tímida que o fazia hesitar o fez querer fazer o que planejava.

Fazendo o que queria, Alfred aproximou o seu rosto do de Kiku e tocou seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o. Era o primeiro beijo deles, por isso durou menos de um segundo o contato, mas o tempo foi o suficiente para fazê-los perder o rumo e toda a coragem de olhar um para o outro, Kiku não esperava aquilo, talvez por isso tenha sido o que ficou mais abalado.

Enquanto Kiku levava seus dedos até seus lábios, ainda assustado com aquela atitude, não sabendo se deveria ficar feliz ou envergonhado, Alfred ficava pensando se havia feito certo, só havia visto em filmes e porque aquilo não parecia tão nojento quanto pensava ser.. Talvez por ser Kiku e não uma das garotas que o conheciam que tenha feito aquilo ser até mesmo agradável.

- Gosto do seu beijo.. – Falou Alfred, envergonhado por estar falando uma coisa assim, o comentário constrangeu ainda mais Kiku, porém isso fez com que eles voltassem a olhar um no outro. Nunca que Kiku esperasse que logo na primeira vez que tivesse coragem de abrir a porta uma coisa daquelas fosse acontecer..

- Também gosto do seu beijo.. – Respondeu, não sabendo ao certo se era isso que devia dizer, sabia tão pouco sobre o mundo e não podia dizer que Alfred era experiente, pois sabia também tão pouco quanto ele por ser mais novo, mas as coisas não lhe pareciam tão ruins vendo-as perto do Alfred..

- Se eu segurar a sua mão, você acha que consegue sair desse quarto..? – Perguntou, pensativo, soltando-se do abraço com Kiku e esticando sua mão para ele, como se estivesse disposto a esperar o tempo necessário até Kiku ter coragem de lhe responder.

- Mas.. – Kiku queria arrumar uma desculpa, queria dizer que mesmo com Alfred as coisas lá fora ainda o assustavam, mas ele sabia que se estivesse com Alfred não seria tão assustador.. – Você não vai soltar..? – Perguntou, querendo ter certeza que se concordasse, tudo estaria bem.

- Não.. Prometo não soltar.. – Respondeu Alfred e Kiku segurou a mão dele, entrelaçando os seus dedos com o dele e segurando-a com firmeza. Mas quando Alfred esticou sua mão até a porta, desejando abri-la, pode ver Kiku recuar, tentando se afastar do que estava o esperando do lado de fora.

Então Alfred olhou para o quarto, estava arrumado mesmo com o isolamento de Kiku, ele mantinha tudo organizado, talvez esse fosse o único passatempo que possuísse. Então avistou uma fita em cima de uma mesinha e puxou-a, estava velha e a mesinha um pouco empoeirada, pegando a fitinha, enrolou-a na sua mão com a de Kiku, para que garantir que nenhum dos dois a soltassem mesmo que tentasse.

Aquilo deve ter dado mais confiança a Kiku, pois assim que isso foi feito, quando Alfred foi até a porta e a abriu o máximo que Kiku fez foi apertar mais sua mão, mas se manteve firme no seu lugar. Assim que a porta abriu, viram Wang, Im Sôo e e Arthur na porta, esperando que algo acontecesse, se surpreendendo ao vê-los saírem.

- Kiku.. – Falou Wang, caindo de joelhos no chão, não tinha sequer segurança para se manter em pé, estava surpreso, feliz, maravilhado. Kiku estava mesmo ali, na sua frente, olhando-o um pouco assustado, mas ainda sem se afastar dele, sem rejeitá-lo.

- Meu irmão.. – Disse Kiku, dando alguns passos para frente e se aproximando de Wang, jogou-se em seus braços, mas manteve sua mão dada na de Alfred, ele que lhe dava forças para estar ali. – Me desculpe, me desculpe.. – Repetiu, sua voz estava tão baixa, tão angustiante.. E as lágrimas começaram a descer por sua face e junto com elas, começaram a descer lágrimas pela face de Wang.

- Está tudo bem agora, Kiku.. Você voltou para gente, você voltou.. – Disse Wang, abraçando-o com carinho, recebendo-os em seus braços depois de tanto tempo que ele se ausentou. Kiku finalmente havia retornado para casa, para o mundo.. Mas não havia sido porque a hora dele voltar havia chegado, ele ainda tinha medo de muitas coisas, havia sido porque Alfred havia o achado e trago-o de volta para o mundo.


End file.
